The Cold and Broken Hallelujah
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Eren has died and Levi is reflecting on their relationship in the time he knew him and prior to his death. Song fic with Hallelujah (but the lyrics have been removed). Warnings on the inside. This is Levi/Eren. Rated T for the very brief mentioning of a lemon but if it needs to be changed, please say so.


**A/N: Behold! My SNK OTP! So, as I listen to this song I thought of a song fic with my OCs (two actually, one being a mini fic) and I later got this idea. My first SNK fic and it's depressing. Anyway...**

**Warnings: Character death, the brief mention of a lemon, yaoi, possible OOC (this is my first fic with them), and I have only watched the anime and read three volumes of the manga so if something in this is disproved because of the manga then please bare with me as I probably haven't seen it yet.**

**Enjoy!**

**New Thing: Whever I write a song fic, it will be posted here without the lyrics. To see it with lyrics, go to my Wattpad. To see my Wattpad profile, check my FF profile. You may read it there and comment either there or here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK or the song.**

_Verse 1_

The fire blazed and the world around them glowed orange for a moment, the rest of the world dark. Everyone stared on at the burning of the dead bodies in the mass funeral, none of them even being identifiable anymore.

Levi looked down from the fire to his feet, a couple of scorch marks under them. Some of the bones had fallen from the fire and he stared at them, wondering whose they were, his mind even thinking for just a moment that they were Eren's. He closed his eyes and forced his head back up to the sky, but not opening his eyes.

He allowed his ears to listen to the melodies in the distance. This was one of the few times in which he found that people played music. Many people would look at Levi and never even think he enjoyed music but this was a song he had gotten used to and had come to love.

_Verse 2_

And as he listened he found that he didn't like it as much as he once did. He couldn't help but wonder why, this one time, it hurt to hear.

He opened his eyes again and looked around. Some looked on with the same stoic expression they always had at these times, such as Commander Erwin Smith, who, for once, decided to attend a funeral. He wanted at least once in his life to honor his own fallen soldiers.

Some were crying at various degrees, such as Hanji, who had light tears, and Mikasa and Armin, who were full blown crying.

Levi knew it was because Eren was in that fire.

Levi turned and walked off and got back on his horse, deciding to return to the base. As he rode, however, he found that his mind did something it rarely ever did. It wandered and he found memories he didn't want to think of at the moment.

_Verse 3_

Levi remembered seeing Eren in the dungeon, the first interaction he had ever had with the boy. His ambition was interesting, not something he had heard before. Actually, he had heard it many times before, somebody who wanted to kill titans wasn't new exactly. However, the burning fury behind it that he could see in his eyes, that is what surprised him.

In that moment he knew that humanity needed that ambition and power if it were to destroy the titans. But he also realized that such a power had to be controlled, and such fire is hard to hold back. He would be the one to do it, the only one strong enough to do so.

The second time they had interaction, his foot had connected with his head. He needed to buy a little time and he needed to show the blasted Military Police all the flaws in their reasoning. He never expected someone to actually know what he was trying to do but Eren did. As Eren said he knew, Levi realized that their minds were more similar than he had originally anticipated.

But they still had arguments. As they saying goes, opposites attract and similars repel. But they got used to each other and the arguments lessened. Maybe they could even be referred to as friends.

Then a great twist of events began to take a place, a twist neither of them ever even thought could happen.

_Verse 4_

He had Eren pinned against a wall. Levi had slammed their mouths together and Eren had eagerly accepted. It never went much further that day but Eren had done something to him he never thought anyone could do. He brought him down from that high throne he had seated himself in his overall indifference to the world and the people around him.

It took some getting used to, but a secret relationship had formed, a relationship only they knew.

_Verse 5_

And suddenly Levi's horse reared up because he had almost ran into the stables. He mentally scolded himself for getting so lost in thought like that. He climbed off his horse and put him in the proper stable before walking into base.

He walked through the halls, feeling every familiar spot he had been in. Even though he had walked said halls alone a thousand times before, he felt as if something was missing as he walked, like something, or someone, should have been standing next to him.

_Verse 6_

Levi stopped for a moment and realized just how hunched he was. Normally his steps were perfect, his back erect, as if he were marching. But now his footfalls felt heavy and his shoulders slouched.

He wanted to straighten out, but wondered why he should bother, and kept walking.

_Verse 7_

Eren seemed like one to say what was on his mind at times. Not nearly to Jean's extent. If you asked him a question then he gave his answer, even if you may hate it. Eren would to answer such questions, but the burning fury would always return as he spoke, no matter who it was.

But there were certain things left only spoken to each other in the confines of a room where nobody else could know. It wasn't exactly cute, relationship-y things that one would expect, but both knew that wasn't the other's style. What they would say to each other was probably the closest they would ever get, but it was enough for them, because they both knew that fact.

_Verse 8_

And Levi remembered that one moment when they connected in the most beautiful way possible.

_**Eren gripped Levi's shoulders and felt himself shudder with release, letting out a loud cry that had to have been the most beautiful sound that Levi had ever heard. The warmth that squeezed around him was enough to release himself with a shuddering moan, and both relaxed, Levi falling on top of Eren.**_

_**Their lungs grasped at the air as they tried to control their breathing. After a few more moments, Levi lifted himself on his elbows and looked down at Eren. Eren looked up, the red still prominent on his face, and he smiled. Levi smiled as well, a rare sight for anybody, including Eren. Eren could feel the smile on his own face grow as Levi leaned down to kiss him tenderly.**_

_**The kiss broke rather quickly and in the beautiful afterglow, all the thing that had been left unspoken, all the relationship-y things, came out.**_

_**It was as if for a moment, the world was normal and nothing else could even matter. It was probably the happiest either had ever been.**_

And Levi, as he stood in the hall, could say that it was the happiest moment of his life, a moment that made him forget the terrors he faced everyday.

_Verse 9_

Levi found his own room and sat on the bed, staring at absolutely nothing. The final memory entered his head, the moment where somebody had attacked him, somebody afraid of what Eren was capable of, and stabbed him.

Levi had screamed, for once in his life, and ran to his aid. Everyone just watched, horrified at what was happening. Levi held him in his arms and screamed at him to stay with him, turn into a titan, do something to keep himself alive.

But Eren was fading fast, stabbed too close to his heart, and he couldn't find the strength to wrap his head around a reason to do so.

And even if it had been a secret, even if Levi himself had asked for it to be kept a secret, he leaned down and kissed Eren in front of the entire Recon Corps. He could taste the blood but he couldn't care as he pulled back.

Eren smiled up at him and closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.

Everyone was staring, not because Eren had just died in Levi's arms, but because Levi had kissed him. It became clear in that moment that all the times they refused to speak to anyone for a while, all the times that they had to leave urgently, and all the times they were whispering quietly to themselves, was because of that secret they had kept until the very end.

Everyone could feel the tears, but not as strongly as Levi did.

_Verse 10_

Levi stared straight at the wall at the thought. His family was officially gone. When his squad had died, he had been sad, but he knew that he still had family. Eren would be there to help. Eren was his family.

But even that was gone.

And in the confines in that room that held all those secret words that he wanted to keep himself, he realized why the song hurt for once. That song hurt everyone because that song reminded everyone of someone who was inside that blazing fire. He, himself, had never had someone in that fire, but now he did, and that song carried it.

And Levi screamed. The scream the name of the person he wished was standing next to him, telling him it was ok after the funeral. But he couldn't have, because that funeral was partly for him, and it was partly for Levi because, in the room, he finally died inside, with his head in his hands.

**A/N: So how did you guys like my first SNK fic? reviews are very much appreciated! Hopefully my next SNK fic won't be as sad and possible even a bit amusing. Although, there is very little doubt in my mind that it won't be this ship.**


End file.
